


Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne || No Place Like Home ||Brudick (Fan video)

by iknowstuff



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Todrick Hall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowstuff/pseuds/iknowstuff
Summary: MMV with a story."But Thomas Wolfe was right... You can't go home again..."





	Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne || No Place Like Home ||Brudick (Fan video)




End file.
